How Carolyn Got Snoopadoop
by withaflourish
Summary: It's been a year and two months since the divorce, and Carolyn is perfectly happy. At least, that's what she tells herself. Of course, since she's so happy, she shouldn't need to buy a pet. Right?


A/N: Cross-posted to my AO3 account. Written for a prompt by Charlotte: "Write a fluff bit about Carolyn getting her dog."

* * *

><p>She was glad to be rid of him, there was no doubt about it. Yes, no doubt whatsoever. So what if she sometimes tossed and turned for hours at night because the bed was cold where a warm body once lay? At least she didn't have to deal with the shameful nights when she lay awake knowing that Gordon was in a bed that wasn't hers. So what if she would sometimes make breakfast for three instead of two, adding the cream and one-and-a-half sugars to a coffee that wasn't hers before remembering and dumping the drink disgustedly into the sink? At least she no longer had to clean up the shards of coffee mugs Gordon would throw against the wall when they fought. So what if Arthur was the only boy in his class who couldn't start a fire during his camping course because his father had never taught him? At least she no longer had to shield the boy from Gordon's barbed tongue and disgusted remarks wondering why their son was such a clot. Yes, she was glad to be rid of him, and her and Arthur's life was perfect now. No additions or substitutions needed. So there was really no reason for Carolyn Knapp-Schappey, one year and two months happily single, to get a dog.<p>

It was all because of the traffic jam. She was driving Arthur back from school as per usual, trying to console him after yet another trying day, and she just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. If that meant taking an alternate route that bypassed the heavily-congested main road, then so be it. However, as they passed the small pet shop nestled between two apartment complexes, Arthur's eyes lit up and he begged, "Oh Mum! Can we please go inside and look at the animals? Please?" Carolyn parked with a begrudging sigh, with Arthur flinging open the car door as soon as the vehicle stopped and dashing towards the shop. Inside, the cacophony of squawks and mewls nearly deafened her and she almost lost Arthur amidst the flurry of feathers and fur. While her son watched the birds with rapt attention, Carolyn found herself drawn to a small cage in the back corner of the store. Inside sat a fluffy white dog, serenely observing her surroundings. Spotting Carolyn, it cocked its head and barked softly.

"Mum! Have you found a dog? Wow, that one's really cute! Can we have it?" Carolyn turned around to find her son right behind her with a wide grin on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes. The owner of the shop appeared at her side with the instinct of all businessmen who knew when a sale was about to be made. "She's a cockapoo, that one," he said with a small smile.

"That's a ridiculous name" Carolyn said, slightly cross with herself for talking to the man in the first place and thus confirming her interest in the dog.

"It's a cross between a poodle and a cocker spaniel," the man explained. "This one used to always be with this other dog. A friend, of sorts, if you will. The other one was bought a while back, but she seems to be taking the loss really well. She's quite loving, you know. Seems aloof, but she really isn't."

Carolyn looked at her son, then looked at the dog. The dog looked back.

Half an hour later, Carolyn arrived home with an armful of dog. "You realize that you'll have to take care of her, Arthur. That means cleaning her and feeding her and taking her for walks."

"I'll do it all! This will be absolutely brilliant! I've even got the perfect name for her: Snoopadoop!"

Carolyn chuckled softly. "Very well then. Snoopadoop it is."

Sure, she was glad that her good-for-nothing husband was gone. She was proud that she had made the decision, no matter how painful and embarrassing, to get a divorce. But she wasn't too proud to admit that life after Gordon wasn't perfect. Life with Snoopadoop however? Well, that life was pretty damn good.


End file.
